1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for measuring volume and an apparatus employable for the measurement.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Various methods of measurement with instruments have been developed with respect to the unification of international units in recent years. Various convenient instruments for the measurement of standard length, mass, time, etc. have been developed and put on the market. However, instruments for the measurement of volume is backward in the improvement thereof.
Known methods for measuring volume include the following JIS (Japanese Industrial Standard) definitions:
JIS R 3505: chemical volumenometer made of glass PA1 JIS K 0061: method for measuring specific gravity of chemical products; PA1 JIS Z 8804: method for measuring specific gravity of liquid; PA1 JIS Z 8807: method for measuring specific gravity of solid; PA1 JIS M 8716: method for measuring apparent specific gravity and porosity of iron ores (pellet); PA1 JIS M 8717: method for measuring true specific gravity of iron ores; PA1 JIS R 5201: physical testing method of cement PA1 JIS A 1109: method for measuring specific gravity of fine aggregate and testing water absorption thereof; and PA1 JIS A 1110: method for measuring specific gravity of coarse aggregate and testing water absorption thereof.
Further, a method and an apparatus for measuring the volume of known samples is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 51(1976)-67158, etc.
Each of these methods has certain advantages and is generally used in each specific field. However, they have disadvantages in that (1) those enabling quick measurements are low in accuracy; (2) those enabling measurements with high accuracy are complicated and require much time; (3) one method is hardly used for various purposes (for example, samples must be limited to any of liquid, solid and powder); (4) there must be used liquids which do not dissolve samples; and (5) pressure must be applied so that samples for the measurement are limited.
Accordingly, it is highly demanded to invent a method for measuring volume, said method being applicable to various purposes, when a sample has substantially constant volume in the air, and also to invent an apparatus for measuring the volume of said sample.